BandMates New Friends
by Ayakashi1Haruno
Summary: Sakura is settling down into her new school and happens to also fall in love...WHAT?   SASUSAKU pairing


I saw a few awesome pictures (that i do not own) of sakura and such so i'm like hmm i should make a fanfic. of this!:P so here it is.  
Sasuke: She does not own any of the Naruto charaters.

New Friends

Sakura walked up to the door that enters into the class room she was to go into. Sakura breathed in and out. "Ok class we have a new student. Please treat her nicely. Now please come in." Kakashi-Sensai says. Sakura heard the students mummbling things like, "Ohh I hope its a hot girl." and other things like, "Oh I Cant wait to meet them!" Sakura took another deep breath and slide open the door and stepped in. All eyes were on heard gasps and oooo's and ahh's and someone shout Your hot. Sakura stood next next to Kakashi-Sensai. "Alright Well why don't you introduce your self?" He said lazily."Umm...ok...My name is Sakura Haruno I just moved her from...a place..." Sakura said in a bored tone, a tone she gets when she's nervous she acts tough and cool. "Umm...tell us about your self." Kakashi said. "Um ok then... Music is pretty much my life. I don't care what people think. I think labels are for canned soups not people. Friends are the best. Music My Chemical Romance HIM Aiden Cradle of Filth 36 Crazy Fists Coheeed and Cambria System Of A Down Opeth, Chimaira Disturbed Atreyu Funeral for a friend Nirvana Avenged Sevenfold Panic! At the Disco Evanesence Arch Enemy Bullet for my Valentine Dragon Force Alkaline Trio Avril Lavigne Mest Korn Rob Zombie Silverstein Story Of The Year Third Eye Blind 3 Doors Down Drowning Pool Aiden Anti-Flag Catel Death Cab For Cutie Flyleaf Maroon 5 Nightmare Of You The Darkness Hawthorne Heights AFI Cheyenne Kimball Dee Snider Everlife Hard-Fi Jimmy Eats World Red Hot Chilli Peppers Relient K Skid Row Taking Back Sunday The Donnas The Fray The Wreckers Seether Last Tuesday Third Day Nine Days Disciple Mudvayne Subseven Sum 41 *Warm Wax!*  
Movies Anything Scary or Funny depends on the day.  
Sports Basketball Football Racing Skateboarding Tubing Scared Of Getting Old...Friends Dying... Not Being Remembered Happiest When Sleeping Partying Riding my 4-wheeler Listening to music Hanging out with friends and Meeting new people...is that enough?" Sakura asked with a smirk. The class was in a daze from awesomness. (lmaoo my fanfic! xD) "Umm...yea thats enough, uhh take your new seat in the back that empty desk next to Ino." Kakashi said looking at clipboard with the seating chart. "Um Ino raise your hand to show Sakura where. A girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair in a high ponytail with hair covering her left eye that was dyed a purpleish color who was wearing A striped black and purple tank top with black leggings and a white tutu skirt and alot of band braclets covering her arm, raised her hand enthusiastically. "Over here Sakura!" Ino said to Sakura. -Ohh thank god im not the only girl! And she has good style and fashion sense too.- Sakura thought. Sakura Walked over to Ino and sat in the empty desk and set her stuff down. Ino tapped her shoulder and Sakura turned around. "Heyy Im Ino Yamanaka nice to meet you! I'm glad you were a girl cause there aren't alot of girls in this school...seriously though I am one of 4 girl. Now that your here that makes 5 girls! Well not couting the princapal Tsunade!" Ino says exited. "Ohh really? I knew this school used to be an all boys school but i didn't think so little girls would be here." Sakura said to Ino. "Well yeaa it's a pretty messed up school...But anyways you should have lunch with us!" Ino says smiling. "Us?...who?" Sakura asks not wanting to happen to run into those boys again. "Ohh us girls like Hinata, Temari, Tenten and me." Ino explained. "Ohh ok I guess i will thanks for the invite." Sakura says to Ino. Ino nods and smiles then returns to aitting down. "Ok class lets begin." Kakashi says.

After Class

Sakura is at her locker putting her stuff away and getting out the lunch she packed, just in cause this school food sucks. She shut her locker and jumped a little when she saw that someone was standing thee. "Hello there blossom." a raven haired boy greeted Sakura. "Jeesh you scared me. Is there somthing you want Sasuke?" Sakura asks in a bored tone. "Ohh yea i was guna invite you to have lunch with me and the guys." Sasuke says casually. "Oh well guess what I already have plans." Sakura says walking away. Sasuke kept up with her easily. "Oh and who would be better to have lunch with then me?" Sasuke asks smirking. "Whats it to you?" Sakura says getting annoyed.-Sheesh this guy thinks that just becuase hes Hot it makes him irresistable. What a jerk.- Sakura thought angrily. "Well i'm not giving up so easily Blossom, I want you to meet a few more people. Come on have lunch with me." Sasuke Pleaded. "I said no and my answers not changing." Sakura says walking through the cafiteria doors. "Humph fine bu your not getting away so easily next time Sakura-chan." and with that sasuke left. "God finally...now where was I supossed to meet Ino?" Sakura thought outloud searching the cafiteria. "Heyy Sakura over here!" Sakura turned around and spotted Ino sitting at a table with 3 other girls. Sakura walked over to the table and sat next to Ino. "Ok Sakura time for Introductions." Ino said. "Ok fist off this is Hinata Huuga." Ino said and a short girl sitting on the other side of Ino waved and smiled shyly. She had bluish blackish hair and reallllly light blue eyes that i'm just guna call white. She was wearing A white shirt with a broken bleeding heart on it and a opened black half vest, a black and blue skirt with fishnet leggings, and a studded Blue belt with colorful knee hig converse. "Next is Temari." Ino said pointing to the gril across from Hinata. "Hey." Temari said and then went back to eating. Tamri had Blonde hair up in 4 ponytails and the ends all dyed orangish red. She was wearing a plaid black and purple dress sorta thing with a black corset over it and fishnet tights that stop before the knee and fishnet arm bands, with a plaid purple and black headband and knee high purple combat boots with buckles. "And last but not least Tenten." Ino finished up pointing to a girl next to Temari. "Yo." Tenten greeted holding out a fist. Sakura bumped it with her fist. Tenten had dark brown hair up in two buns with her bangs dyed hot pink and really light brown eyes. She was wearing a stomach showing shirt that stopped just before her belly button that was red and had jack the skeleton from nightmare before christmas on it and a srtiped black and dark pink half sweater, with a black tutu skirt anda pink belt with a skull belt buckle. -They have absoulutly great style!- "It's nice to meet all of you and I love all your clothes as Homo as that sounds." Sakura says laughing a bit and smiles. They all laughed at that comment. "Hahaha it's fine we like your style to...as homo as THAT sounds haha." Temari says laughing."Really?" Sakura asks surprised. "Yea we saw you walking here and we all loved how you dressed. Mabye we could all go shopping together this week?" Tenten says. "Yea thats a great idea Tenten!" Ino agrees. "Yea sure why not?" Sakura says. They all agree. "Okayy then it's settled we will all go shopping this saturday!" Ino says loudly and exited. "O-ok." Hinata shyly says.-Well that was easy...I can't wait for Saturday, mabye i'll actually have a little fun in a long time.- Sakura thought happily. 


End file.
